


sunday dinner.

by snyland



Series: Shy Lady; Sweet Skeleton [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bara Sans, Big Sans, F/M, Gen, HEY GUESS WHO'S BACK???, Human's Are Assholes, Smol Reader, big shock right, hint: it's me, shy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snyland/pseuds/snyland
Summary: It’s Sunday.Usually, tonight is the night that you spend alone; Sans usually puts one day a week aside to spend with his extended family, which from what you’ve heard, includes the former queen of monsters, her son and adoptive children, as well as the king himself, Sans’ best friend from college, her wife and of course, his brother Papyrus.You’d seen his brother and his best friend and one of the queen's children when you’d looked into his soul a few weeks ago, though since then you hadn’t officially met them. Sans knows and understand that you’re a wallflower and and easily overwhelmed so he’s patient with you. You’re grateful.That is, until tonight.





	sunday dinner.

It’s Sunday.

 

Usually, tonight is the night that you spend alone; Sans usually puts one day a week aside to spend with his extended family, which from what you’ve heard, includes the former queen of monsters, her son and adoptive children, as well as the king himself, Sans’ best friend from college, her wife and of course, his brother Papyrus.

 

You’d seen his brother and his best friend and one of the queen's children when you’d looked into his soul a few weeks ago, though since then you hadn’t officially met them. Sans knows and understand that you’re a wallflower and and easily overwhelmed so he’s patient with you. You’re grateful.

 

That is, until tonight.

 

Sans calls you while you're bingeing some random anime and eating from a container of ice cream; he asks if you’re free and when you say yes, he asks if you’d object to him taking you to dinner. Of course not, you tell him.

 

Then he asks something you thought was odd.

 

_“okay, so. this next question might seem weird but… are you allergic to cinnamon or butterscotch?”_

 

You blink. “...I actually don’t think I’ve ever had either of those.”

 

He hums. _“alright. do me a solid and get dressed? nothing fancy but nice. like. casual fancy?”_

 

“...Sans, what’s--”

 

 _“i’ll explain when we get there, i promise, okay?”_ he says. And the line goes dead.

 

You sigh. You turn off the TV; you can get back to your show later. You go into the bedroom, take a quick shower, and put on the nicest blouse and pair of jeans you can find clean (you _really_ need to do laundry, jeez) and your favorite flats. You’re looking at yourself in the mirror, trying to figure out what to do with your hair, when you boyfriend pops into existence in your living room.

 

“babydoll?”

 

“I’m in the bathroom, Sans.”

 

He walks up behind you. “hey. you-- you alright?” he asks, sounding -- and looking, for that matter -- frantic.

“A little curious and more than a little confused as this adventure you’re going to take me on,” you say, “but yeah. I’m fine.”

 

He sighs. “okay. okay.” he says, sounding relieved. “i. i just, uh. wanted to keep ya close. after what happened to that clinic, i got spooked.”

 

You look at him, confused. “What are you talking about…?”

 

He looks at you for a moment, his expression blank. “...you haven’t seen the news yet, have you?” he asks, looking apprehensive.

 

“...no.” you say, a very, very bad feeling coiling in the pit of your stomach.

 

Sans pulls his phone out, types something on the screen and hands it to you. “read this.” he says.

 

You take the device, blinking at the screen.

 

**_Anti-Monster Extremists Take Action: The Attack at The West Side Monster’s Health Clinic_ **

 

The title of the article alone gives you a good idea of what happened. And yet, you read on, reading all the gorey details.

 

The general gist of it was this: a few human went into a Medical Clinic for Monsters, killed as many monsters as they could, and then killed themselves when the police cornered them.

 

When you look back up at Sans, his expression is unreadable, but you do note that a certain something flash in his sockets for only a brief moment; actually, it was a few somethings-- worry, fear, protectiveness, and… was that anger or frustration?

 

You hand Sans back his phone, and wordlessly put your hair into a messy bun. “You… said you wanted to take me to dinner, right?” you ask. “Let’s go.”

 

His expression is gentle, his boney fingers intertwining with yours. “yeah. c’mon.”

 

And with that, he leads you out the door and through a shortcut.

 

* * *

 

 

When you pop back into reality, you’re in front of a small cottage in a suburban area. You don’t recognize this part of town. You were always in the densely pack city part of Ebbot, so you never saw this end of town.

 

You also note that the mountain looks much closer than it normally does.

 

Someone tugs at your arm. You realize Sans is tugging you down a pathway and up to a door of the cottage you teleported in front of.

 

He gives you a somewhat worried look, but when you give him a kind smile, he smiles back at you, though he looks more tired than anything else.

 

The door opens and you’re lead into a living room that is practically oozing with comfortably and warmth. You smell something amazing and you’re suddenly very hungry.

 

“Sans?” a soft, almost motherly voice calls from somewhere, “is that you, my friend?”

 

“yeah, it’s me, tori.” Sans says, “hope ya don’t mind i brought someone with me.”

 

A six-foot tall goat woman in purple and white robes comes out of the kitchen then, her ruby eyes catching the two of you. “Oh!” she says, walking over. “Is this the human you’ve been so keen on?” the inquiry is said, with honest curiosity.

 

Sans smiles bashfully; “yeah, this s’ her.” he turns to you. “this is toriel, hon. a friend of mine.”

 

“Hello. It is wonderful to meet you, my dear. I am Toriel.”

 

You nod. “Y-Yeah, nice to meet you t-too.” Ah, there’s that stupid stutter you were cursed with around strangers. You were actually starting to miss it.

 

Toriel giggles. “Oh, my dear, you must not be so formal. Come inside you two, dinner's almost ready, everyone is just watching TV for now.”

 

Sans takes her advice, leading you over to the couch, where you find several other monsters; a small, yellow lizard (Or was she a dinosaur? You can’t really tell.) monster, a blue fish monster with red bright red hair, another skeleton like Sans, and a much, much larger goat monster.

 

On the floor, there are also three children; one small goat monster and two human children.

 

The other skeleton is the first to notice you. “AH! BROTHER, YOU’RE HERE!”

 

Sans noticeably relaxes. “yeah. hey, bro.”

 

“O-Oh, gosh, Sans, you’re okay! Thank g-goodness.” The lizard says.

 

You blink. You recognize a few of them from Sans’ soulscape. The lizard was… Alphys. The other skeleton was his brother, Papyrus. And…

 

The other goat sitting in the big reading chair was the King of Monsterkind, Asgore Dreemurr. You’d seen him on the news a handful of times.

 

“Sans-- it is good to see you are alright,” Asgore says, “and it seems you have brought a guest with you.”

 

You blush-- oh, gosh, there’s royalty in the room and you only dressed for a casual dinner. “Yeah,” Sans says, “guys, this is my girlfriend.”

 

The fish woman looks at the two of you. “Ohhhh, so THIS is the human you won’t shut up about, huh?” Sans blushes, a cyan blush dusting his cheekbones.

 

“heh. yeah.” he says, “this is her, alright.”

 

The way he looks at you makes you so flustered and embarrassed and suddenly wonder when it got so hot in this tiny house. Probably because there’s so many people here.

 

The fish woman cackles, “Wow, I never thought I see that day SANS got SAPPY!”

 

“IT IS INDEED VERY SAPPY, UNDYNE! BUT ALSO QUITE ENDEARING.” Papyrus says, walking up to you and smiling down at you.

 

If Sans was tall, Papyrus was at least a foot taller than him. In fact, he looks like he’s ducking just a bit s he doesn’t hit his head on the ceiling. He wears a red scarf, a ty-dye t-shirt and skinny jeans. A bold look for sure, but something in you admired his confidence.

 

“HUMAN! MY BROTHER HAS TOLD ME MANY GOOD THINGS ABOUT YOU AND WHILE I AM SURE HIS LOVESICK MIND WAS OVER EXAGGERATING A BIT, I AM HAPPY TO FINALLY MEET YOU AFTER SIX MONTHS OF WAITING!!”

 

You blink-- gosh. Your face probably looked like an apple right now.

 

“O-Oh, I, ah… I’m not that special, haha--”

 

“hey now.” Sans’ voice cut you off, “don’t start with that. you’re perfect, babydoll.”

 

You blush-- you got used to the pet names, but when he said them in public it still flustered you. “Ah… t-thanks, ehehe…”

 

There’s a tug on your shirt. You look down, only to find a child with honey-toned skin and soft, chocolate eyes staring up at you curiously. You bring a hand to your chest, tilting your head at them.

 

“...are you dating my Uncle Sans?” they ask, voice almost smaller and softer than yours.

 

“Y-Yes, I am.” you say.

 

“Okay.” they say, “Then you’re my Auntie now.”

 

You blink in shock, but before you can protest, Toriel says that dinner is ready.

 

* * *

 

 

You sigh, falling into bed. You’ve changed back into sweats and curled up into bed with your boyfriend.

 

Dinner was… interesting.

 

Toriel had made a wonderful dinner; pan seared chicken tenders and spaghetti, topped with a delicious butter and garlic sauce. And then she’d also made a pie for dessert, a Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie. Everything was delicious and you got to take home was little that was left since you were the guest.

 

Sans was his usual goofy self, though a lot of his comedy seemed… strained tonight. You know he was feel conflicted emotions about everything that had happened tonight. You understood perfectly fine and still laughed at all his jokes.

 

Papyrus was both exactly and not at all what you expected. He was kind, polite and courteous, but also a tad obnoxious and more than a little loud. He hated Sans’ puns the most and whenever he or Toriel cracked a joke, his reaction was always the most over the top.

 

Speaking of obnoxious and over the top, Undyne was loud, aggressive and very, very intense. She and Papyrus were best friends, and told quite a few stories about “training” and “battle tactics”, whatever that meant. Back in the underground, she was the leader of Asgore’s military, the Royal Guard.

 

Asgore himself was very quiet and reserved, but made some lovely tea, which you drank with your pie. He was kind hearted and gentle, and according to Frisk, he had a really nice, well kept garden.

 

The little Ambassador themselves proved to be interesting. They told plenty of stories of stuff they and their friend Kid from school did, or how they pranked someone who’d been bullying Asriel (the little goat monster who you learned was Asgore and Toriel’s son), or how they won at a game of dodgeball. Frisk was very sweet, and their intentions never seemed to be harmful.

  


Alphys was, like you, very shy and didn’t say much. She talked, however briefly, about her job as a science professor at a monster-only college. She was silent, though, other than that.

 

Asriel didn’t say much either. He simply ate his food and made eye contact with you a couple times.

 

However… there was the third child.

 

Their name was Chara. They had ruby red eye and a short, auburn bob. They stared at you for the entire dinner, a small smile on their face when they weren’t eating. It was almost… foreboding, in a way, the way they stared at you. Like they were judging you or something.

 

All in all, dinner was lone, intense and exhausting. You could sleep for a week now.

 

You feel the bed shift and curl into Sans’ chest; he chuckles and his arm wraps around you. “hey.”

 

“Hey.”

 

“sorry.”

 

“For what?”

 

“springing this on you so suddenly.” he says. “i  know you wanted to take it slow, with your anxiety and all, but…”

 

“You wanted to keep me close.” you finished for him. “It’s okay Sans. I’m glad I went tonight.”

 

He hums. “alright, alright.”

 

“You sound tired.”

 

“after the day i had, wouldn’t you be?”

 

“Well, yeah.” you concede. “Speaking of tired, i’m sleepy. Can we go to sleep now?”

 

He chuckles. “don’t gotta ask me twice.”

 

You smile, and then he curls around you and you’re both tired and happy as you drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY HI HELLO YES I AM ALIVE.
> 
>  
> 
> so i sorta lost steam for this a while ago. everything i wrote just... wouldn't come out right? but then i re-read some of it and just-- bang. this happened. 
> 
>  
> 
> so, i love our small, shy little reader over here. so much that i ended up making her a oc while i was gone. her story is call "you're filled with determination" & it's gonna be an action/adventure fantasy type story with mages and magic and romance and heart break and fuck ton of ocs. get hype. 
> 
>  
> 
> also i'm writing a reverse harem fic too now. i blame ty-senpai. 
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO also, if you have anything you want me to write for Sans and our smol, shy babbu of a reader here, PLEASE shoot me an ask on tumblr, or let me know in the comments bellow!! also please leave comments. they're what keep me going, guys. keeps the writing juices flowing. 
> 
>  
> 
> http://sin-mania.tumblr.com/ is my tumblr. check me bbys. 
> 
> edit 9/2: i made an ask/ship blog for sans & his tiny wife here so go check 'em out over at https://asksaige.tumblr.com/ !!


End file.
